


On Top (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 1: Alternate Meeting)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Day 1 Alternate Meeting, F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Soccer, Soccer AU, Sports, forward Maggie Sawyer, keeper Alex Danvers, sanversweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Keeper Alex Danvers meets an annoyingly charming forward named Maggie Sawyer during the finals of the National Law Enforcement Soccer Tournament...





	On Top (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 1: Alternate Meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Sanvers Week :)  
> As I'm German, soccer seemed like the right choice for this alternative meeting situation :D  
> (Also I was a keeper myself, so I can even write about something I can relate to...^^)

Alex walked onto the soccer pitch confidently, followed by her team members. She glanced over to the captain of their opponents – an NCPD team – and eyed her for a moment. She wasn’t particularly tall, but was supposed to be very fast which was certainly convenient as a forward. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her slightly darker skin was glistening in the sunlight slightly. Perhaps Alex had been staring a bit too long, because she suddenly turned and actually winked over at her which caused Alex to quickly turn her head back around and focus on her way to the kickoff area in the middle of the pitch. She had come here to win this damn tournament, so she really should stop admiring the captain of their opponents.

Unfortunately, this proved to be very difficult because when they shook hands and waited for the referee to flip the coin, she smiled over at Alex and those dimples really threw Alex off her game for a second. So much in fact that she wasn’t sure if her weak knees were out of nerves for the game or if they had been the result of that smile.

She shook herself out of her haze however when she jogged towards the goal on the right, putting on her gloves in the process. They had done really well in the National Law Enforcement Soccer Tournament that was held every four years and she wasn’t going to give away a victory in the finals because of a dazzling smile.

“All good, cap?”, she heard Kara yell over at her from her place of center defense.

Alex just held up her thump with a grin and shouted back: “Let’s go get that cup!”

The game was fair but very tough and fast. Although the DEO team (which was hosted under an FBI team name) scored a goal by Vasquez after around 20 minutes, Kara had actually trouble keeping the charming team captain – her name was Sawyer as her jersey revealed – in check because she was incredibly fast. In those twenty minutes Alex had already had to pull of five spectacular saves to stop the ball from hitting their net. For being so small, she really had a hell of a kick as well.

During half time break, Alex pulled her team together and ranted a whole queue of encouragements to them, actually forgetting to drink something herself. Kara made sure she got a bottle of an isotonic drink before they jogged back to the goal on the other side of the pitch though.

The second half of the game got a little dirtier as both sides became more and more physical in their attacks. It all balanced on the border of being actually unfair and the audience seemed to be delighted, but Alex wasn’t at all when she felt someone jumping into her back while she fished the ball out of the air around five meters away from her goal. She had no trouble keeping it between her fingers but she groaned when someone landed on top of her.

“Sorry Danvers”, the pretty forward told her, getting up and putting out her hand to help her up.

“Just watch where you’re going next time, Sawyer”, Alex growled back a bit annoyed which just earned her another dimply smile.

The NCPD team was now really getting them into trouble and everything that was happening was on Alex’s side of the pitch.

“Get the fuck out of here”, she yelled at their defense in annoyance when they showed signs of tiring out and not leaving the area before her goal fast enough to force their opponents into offside situations. This only helped for the next five minutes, then they got a corner against them because Lucy had accidentally kicked the ball past Kara.

The penalty area was way too crowded for Alex’s liking and she stumbled over her own sister while trying to grab the ball before she saw Sawyer’s head come out of nowhere, heading it away from her reach towards the goal. Alex turned to look at the ball soaring into the net while she was still in the air and totally missed that she landed right on top of the pretty forward.

“You know, you could just ask me for a date first before getting on top of me like that, Danvers”, she said with a broad grin on her face while her other team members ran around cheering.

“Yeah, sorry”, Alex mumbled, quickly getting off of her and offering her hand to help her up.

“Hm, a gentlewoman, I like that”, the pretty forward muttered back before taking off towards her half of the pitch, receiving hugs and claps on her back by her team mates.

Alex lost focus for a second but reality hit her quickly when she looked into the tired and demotivated faces of her team.

“Come on, team, nothing’s lost! We still have ten minutes left”, she shouted towards them, waving them forwards.

Though the DEO team had the upper hand for the last ten minutes, they didn’t get to score anymore. As tournament rules foresaw only two times five minutes extra time, they found themselves preparing for a penalty shooting after another quarter of an hour. Alex took two minutes to cheer on and encourage their chosen shooters before leaving the hustle to prepare and concentrate herself.

She had no trouble in saving the first penalty which was shot pretty poorly into the middle. She was tall enough for her left foot to still get hold of the ball and kick it away.

Lucy managed to score for them next which left them one goal in advance. Unfortunately, Alex couldn’t get hold of the second penalty because she had shot off in the wrong direction. As one of the newer rookie agents scored for them again, they were still leading though.

The third was saved by both sides while the forth one soared right into Alex’s goal and Kara’s shot was saved by the opposite keeper. This left them on a par for the last penalties. Of course, this had to be the one that Sawyer would be shooting.

Alex flexed her arms in front of her, finding steady footing right in front of the goal line. The forward winked at her before walking backwards to take her run-up. Alex’s stomach fluttered and she tried to concentrate while Sawyer started to sprint towards the ball. Alex had anticipated the correct side and stretched as best as she could but she just couldn’t reach the perfect shot that landed the ball in the upper right corner of her goal. She cursed rolling over on the ground to grab for the ball. When she turned, she found herself confronted with the forward’s outstretched hand in front of her face. Grudgingly, she took it, mumbling a thank you.

“If we win, I owe you a date”, Alex heard her say before she jogged off with a grin. Alex groaned and rolled her eyes, making her way over to her team that had assembled to cheer on Vasquez who would be taking the presumably last penalty if she didn’t manage to score.

Alex watched the other keeper getting claps on her back from her team mates before heading towards the goal. Vasquez was already waiting and placing the ball onto the ground confidently.

When the referee motioned for them to start, Alex kept mumbling for Vasquez to score, but actually choosing to close her eyes. She only opened them again when she heard her team members groan, spotting the ball firmly in the opponent’s keepers hand, if lying on the ground. Alex let her head hang, opting to not watch the other team celebrate but walking over towards the audience to wave them thanks instead, closely followed by her defeated team.

When the other team was done celebrating, they came over to shake hands with them and Alex congratulated each and every one of them.

“I think I might owe you a date now, Danvers”, Sawyer said while they hugged shortly.

“Would you give me your first name first?”, Alex couldn’t help but laugh back.

“Maggie”, she grinned at her.

“Alex”, she replied with a bemused smile.

 

“Did she just wink at you?”, Kara asked Alex, after they had already received their second-place medals and were watching the NCPD team getting their first-place ones. Maggie had pushed up the trophy and used the opportunity to wink at Alex.

“Uhm, yeah”, Alex replied, scratching her head in slight embarrassment.

“Go get it, tiger”, Lucy cheered on her other side which made Alex chuckle and roll her eyes.

“Well, she is pretty fast”, Kara only stated, a trace of annoyance in her voice. “I really wished I could have used my powers with this one.”

“You mean she is pretty _and_ fast”, Lucy corrected her which made Kara scowl and Alex laugh.

 

When Alex left the stadium for her car that night, she was surprised to find Maggie leaning against it.

“Are you stalking me?”, Alex greeted her, narrowing her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

“Hm, I _maybe_ had a colleague find out your plates”, she admitted with a grin.

“You’re persistent, I’ll leave you that”, Alex replied with a smirk, opening the door to throw in her stuff.

“One _no_ from you and I’m off”, Maggie stated in a more serious manner. Alex just smiled at that.

“That wasn’t a no”, she said after a moment, her stomach doing a strange summersault when she caught the smirk that was forming on Maggie’s face.

“We’re off celebrating at the _Half-Empty Bottle_ if you and your team wanna join us”, Maggie finally offered.

“Who knows what the evening will bring?”, Alex just retorted with a smile.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll end up on top of you again”, Maggie said with a grin before turning to walk away towards her own car.

“Or the other way around”, Alex shouted after her which caused Maggie to look back at her with a dimply smile.

Alex didn’t really need to contemplate before texting into their team’s group chat that the meeting location for the night had changed to the _Half-Empty Bottle_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, either via Kudos, in the comments or over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> You can find my other contributions for Sanvers Week here:  
> Day 2 - High School / College AU: [Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653012/chapters/31358013)  
> Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU: [Cookie Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13668807)  
> Day 4 - Soulmate AU: [Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13679055)  
> Day 5 - Undercover AU: [Unusual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13684188)  
> Day 6 - Hogwarts AU: [Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13707432)  
> Day 7 - Teachers AU: [Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13716546)


End file.
